Team Revival: Elements Unleashed
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Team Revival is sent to find the Dark Crusier and the rest like Psychic. But in doing so, they get more than they bargained for and meet the true threat to the worlds, The Elements.
1. New Misson

Its been about a week since the events of what happened in the Hero Universe. We returned back to the HQ to report the news of Zeref's demise as well as the arrest of Jacob and Neinhart. As for Brandish, with her trade of Wonder Woman, she was able to convince the council to let her join us. Oh, before I forget, my name is Connor. I'm the one telling this story. Long story short, I died. But then i got infused with Haken's abilities, and that somehow jolted me back to life. I got back to work and did some jobs with Betty, my fly girl, and formed a team of Col. Mustang, Lt. Riza Hawkeye and one of Astros unfortunate guinea pigs tuned Parasyte/Enhanced mix, Morph. Were… still working on figuring out the split persona thing with her Parasite instincts and her cheerful, bubbly personality. As for Brandish, it was hard to adapt to her at first but we got used to it. Things were pretty quiet after what happened with Brainiac...until…

"The Dark Cruiser?" Connor asked.

"Yes. With that thing sunk, it could become a target for evil more powerful than Flux. While he was weak in body, he had a multitude of ideas and projects onboard. We need you to try and find it and destroy any sort of plans he has left over." Vigor said.

"I see. And if any of these projects are….biological?"" Betty asked.

"Destroy them." Heat said.

"U-Understood, we'll get right on it." Morph said.

"For the mission, we will provide you a six man submarine in order to search the sea floor. According to sightings by locals, it apparently sunk somewhere near the star archipelago, a group of star shaped islands." Metala said.

"Then thats where were going." Connor said.

Heading to the ship, they carried the Sub with them. Which was easy thanks to Brandish's Command T: Reduction. They arrived at the Star Archipelago.

"This is the place." Connor said taking out the miniature submarine. "So uh… do you need a good line of sight to expand something? I don't wanna get caught in the line of fire."

"It doesn't work like that. I can focus to a point." Brandish said expanding the sub to normal size.

"Whoa, at least let me put in the water first!" Connor said throwing it in desperately as it splashed up. "Now let's get in."

The six of them entered the sub as they descended down below the depths of the sea as they started searching the seafloor.

"Wow…" Morph said looking through the periscope. "Its so amazing down here. Look at all these sea creatures long for gotten."

"I can see Krakens, Leviathans, and I think a mermaid or two. But no ship yet." Betty said.

"Hmm. Wait, I think I see something up ahead." Mustang said as they came close to something. They shined a light forward as they saw a large black ship that had sunken and was lodged on a spire but the bizarre part was a large bubble around it.

"Hmm. It matches the picture I was given. This is the Dark Cruiser. Or rather was." Hawkeye said.

"Whats with the bubble around it?" Morph asked.

"Probably to keep in a supply of air. Meaning there's someone or something inside." Brandish said.

"Well, wed best get to it then." Connor said. "We board the Ship inside that bubble, and set the charges. ANd we stick together."

"Sound strategy." Mustang said.

They boarded the ship by entering the Bubble and through a loose hatch in the Dark Cruiser. They then made their way through the ship, which was slightly wet.

"Its wet in here." Morph said.

"Not surprising since we're underwater." Connor said as they looked at the empty hanger. "This looks like it was the hanger."

The six of them continued through the ship, inspecting some of the areas before entering the kitchen. On the counter was a sandwich as Morph inspected it.

"This was made, recently." Morph said taking a bite of it before they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Connor said as they went to hide. They peeked out as they saw a chubby man with yellow hair walk in.

"Okay, been working hard to repair this place but things are on track." he said before seeing his sandwich with a bite. "Oh come on! Who's been eating my food?" he groaned heading back out.

Everyone looked at morph. "I Didn't know it was his sandwich, i swear!"

"Still, did you see how he looked?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, his physique and hairstyle… doesn't it remind you of Sophocles, bets?" Connor asked.

"A little, but that one didn't feel like a normal person. Its like that sensation with Psychic." Betty said.

"Yeah. I felt it too. She did say others like her were scouring the seas for Enhanced." Connor said.

"Its lucky we didnt get detected by him right away." Morph said.

"But this is an opportune moment. We can ambush him while he is distracted with repairing this ship. If he does, it could be a bit complicated." Mustang said.

"Great idea Colonel, but we don't know where he's going." Connor said.

"Maybe we do." Betty said pointing to a map of the ship as she looked it over. "Looks like its the main engine core. That's where a majority of the ships functions are."

"We got him." Connor said.

They made their way to the engine core as the man was working on the controls. Connor nodded to the others and pulled his six-shooters and quickly popped out, aiming at the man.

"Freeze, turkey!" Connor said abpruply, shooting at him.

"Huh?" he said as the shots in him regenerated. "What? Humans? Here? Sigh. Didn't think they could breathe underwater." he said. "Looks like I'll have to postpone the repairs."

"YOu've got the same regeneration factor as Psychic. That clinches it, youre just like her." Connor said.

"So you're the reason she never came back. I see. So she was captured. Yes, I am like her in a way. My name is Electric and you won't be escaping." he said clapping his hands and rubbing them as electricity began to generate.

"Crap, dodge it!" Connor said as they separated as a bolt of electricity missed them but reduced some trash to dust. Connor then saw Electric run to a red button and slamming on it, sounding an alarm.

"We've been compromised!" Betty said.

"Yes. As we speak, the rest of my kind is hearing the call and coming to this very room." Electric said. "It was pretty stupid of you to think you could pull off a quick win."

"Yeah, maybe we were a little overeager." Connor said. "But maybe theres a way to fix that."

He shot his six shooters at the teleporter controls, making them activate and spark.

"The Teleporter! Do you know what youve done?!" Electric asked.

"That was a hacking bullet. Set to lock on to you and the rest of your kind and send you to places you'll be stuck in until… someone finds you and…" Connor before before hearing a crunch as a large foot crushed the teleporters.

"Uh...I think I stepped on something." said a hulking man with large muscles and tan hair.

"Actually Rock, that was a good thing! You stoped the teleporter from sending us all away! And they caused it!" Electric said.

The being, called Rock, looked at the Team. "They have enhanced with them. Two of them."

"Oh yeah. I do sense that. This just makes things more easy." Electric said.

"Lemme guess, you two got the same orders Psychic did." Connor said before Rock tried to crush him but rolled away.

"I think that's a yes." Hawkeye said.

"Split up! Connor, you and I will handle electric! Morph, Brandish, Hawkeye, take the big one!" Mustang said.

"Got it!" Connor said.

"Yes, Colonel!" Hawkeye said.

Morph slumped over as her Parasite instincts took over. "Starting mission. We begin." she said as her hands enlarged as she punched at Rock, only for him not to move.

"He didn't budge?" Hawkeye said.

"You're pretty funny." Rock said grabbing the hand and crushing it as Morph cried in pain.

"He's even stronger than me." Morph groaned.

"Reduction!" Brandish said shrinking Rock down to a rock size. "Now we can…" she said before Rock started growing larger before returning to normal size. "He was able to cancel out my magic. That would mean...he's able to manipulate his size."

Hawkeye fired her pistol at rocks hand only for them to bounce off. "Bullet's don't even phase him. Its like he's a walking suit of armor."

Rock tossed morph aside. "Wanna see something interesting?"

"I dont think we want to, but by all means…" Hawk eye said aiming her pistol.

"Well, if you insist…" Rock said. "Rock Tomb!"

He slammed his hands on the ground as Rocks started falling from the sky from rifts. Brandish shrank a few rocks as Hawkeye dodged the others as they slammed into some equipment.

"Hey come on, rock! I just had those systems fixed!" Electric said.

"Sorry." Rock said curling up in sadness.

"Oh don't do that! I'm sorry I yelled!" Electric said.

Rock got up.

"Interesting. You look big and imposing, but you have very strong emotions." Brandish said.

"Yeah. He's strong but he's got a soft heart. But hey, no one's perfect." Electric said before landing a strike on Connor as he screamed in pain. "Luckily, even with Rock's attack, I'll still keep up to schedule."

"Then you'll be really disappointed." Mustang said raising his left hand. Snapping his fingers, he ignited fire as it shot at Electric, hitting him dead on, knocking him back.

"Fire huh? This is alchemy." Electric said regenerating.

"Thats right. Im a Flame Alchemist. ANd it looks like not even i can give you some good wounds." Mustang said.

"Allow me to return the favor, then!" Electric said gathering his hands with electricity. "Thunderbolt!" he shouted clapping his hands as electricity shocked Mustang, knocking him down.

"Rock tomb, Thunderbolt… is there anyone on this ship that doesnt know how to use Pokemon Moves?!" Connor asked.

"We are an advanced race created with a single purpose, making sure the Enhanced are erased and that we rule these...universes." Electric said as Connor looked surprise. "Yes...we know now thanks to Fight's accidental teleportation."

"Great…" Connot said. "But you dont have to...ah!... follow those orders...whoa!... you decide who you want to be!" Connor said dodging Electric's bolts and ROcks punches.

"We know. This is what we choose." Electric said.

"Yeah. We wanna do this." Rock said.

The six regrouped.

"Its only a matter of time before the rest of them get here." Mustang said.

"And two of them are already wiping the floor with us." Connor said.

"We have no choice. I think we should retreat." Hawkeye said.

"Where? Im sure they already found the sub outside!" Morph said, back to normal.

"Dammit, morph…" Connor said. "One course of action left." he said dropping his guns. "We surrender."

"Surrender?" Rock asked. "Don't we eliminate the enhanced, Electric?"

"True. But this is an opportunity to know more of what they are." Electric said before shocking the six of them knocking them out. "Take the four normal ones to the cells. I'm taking these two enhanced to Dragon."

When Connor awoke, he found himself tied back to back with Morph. "What the? What is…" he said before seeing figures across a new room he was in before seeing the imposing figure on the captain's chair looking down on him.

"So...we finally meet...enhanced race." he said.

"Youre… dragon?" Connor asked.

"What gave me away?" Dragon asked as he had dragon features.

"Call it a guess. Wait, where are my friends?" Connor asked.

"Do not worry. We haven't killed them...yet. But depending on how you supply info, we might change that." Dragon said.

"What kind of info?" Morph asked.

"Just a few questions. First, Enhanced. What exactly are they and do they have any weaknesses?" Dragon asked.

Connor, knowing he had no choice, opened up. "The enhanced are, certain… people. They get the skills of famous people in the universes after a freak explosion caused by Lord Raptor. Im serious when we say they don't have any weaknesses we know of. But the enhanced aren't evil, or something you should erase for no reason."

"That is not for you to decide. Next question. These other universes, do they really exist and can this ship travel through them?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah, universes do exist. There are 20 of em, and… yes. If Electric can get this ship up and running, you can go to them. But the universes aren't yours to rule. They're for everyone." Connor said.

"Last question...one of your friends mentioned a government. Tell me what that is." Dragon said.

"Its… a coalition of Leaders. Your relative Psychic, she killed one of them, Magus. The representative of the Magic Universe. It was on accident, she thought she was one of us." Connor said.

"I see. So they are the rulers. Then it is decided. We must eliminate this government first before ruling the worlds." Dragon said as the rest of the clones were eagerly agreeing with it.

"I think i just doomed my own government…" Connor said.

"No duh." Morph said.


	2. Imprisoned

So thats how it happened. We were prisoners, and i just compromised the entire safety of the Universes. These clones, they called themselves the Elements, and there was a pretty good reason why. They were made from the z crystals which functions as their hearts. Each one a different element. Normal, Fighting, Water, Grass, Fire, Rock, Electric, Steel, Ghost, Bug, Dark, Ground, Poison, Fairy, Dragon, Flying, Psychic and Ice. Eighteen powerful clones made to hunt down the enhanced. But because of Flux's absence, they also gained a desire to rule the worlds under their own twisted rule. Morph and I were separated from the others, but theres no doubt about it, were not going any where until Electric fixes this ship.

In one of the holding cells containing Branish, Mustang, Hawkeye and Betty…

"This is not how i expected one of your missions to go." Brandish said.

"Hey, at least theyre not making you wear Anti-Magic stone cuffs." Betty said.

"But this is still an opportunity. We can see exactly how these Elements behave. They all have different personalities." Mustang said.

"So yore saying this is a way to gather intel?" Hawkeye said.

"Unusual way of doing it.." Brandish said enlarging her cuffs as they slipped out.

"Wait, you can still use your magic?" Hawkeye said.

"Yes. I guess they never have the chance to hold a prisoner like me before." Brandish said.

Brandish then goe the others cuffs off as they escaped the cell.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they put us back in again?" Betty asked.

"The Elements wanted answers, and they arent going to kill us yet because Connor answered them. The least we can do is gather information on the Elements." Mustang said.

"Sir, this is a bad plan. We're outmatched against all of them. Bullet's don't work, nothing we throw works." Hawkeye said.

"Which is why we use our weakest link as a spy." Brandish said.

"Oh nice. I can't wait to see who…" Betty said before they looked at her. "Oh. Its… me. Shoulda seen that coming."

"Its nothing personal." Hawkeye said.

"Regardless, the rest of the Elements could be anywhere on this ship." Mustang said.

"And you're the only one fast enough to run if trouble starts. Besides, I'll make you a little smaller so they won't catch sight of you." Brandish said.

"Ugh...fine." Betty said sighing as she shrank down to mouse size and ran out the holding area.

"Okay. Gotta explore." Betty said running as she entered a nearby room. Inside she saw a man with long blue hair meditating in the center. She then hid when another man but with short white hair arrived carrying a meal.

"Hmm. Water's doing well keeping the bubble sustained. Hopefully, he enjoys the feast when we fix the ship." the man with white hair said setting a meal down.

"The one meditating must be Water. The one embodying the same element." Betty said. "The other one must be different. He has white hair. Gotta bet on Ice. Wait, the bubble. So he's the reason it exists." Betty said. "I shouldn't try to disturb Water's concentration. He loses focus, we all drown."

Betty left Water alone and followed the one she presumed to be Ice. He headed back into the kitchen where in it was a child like girl with short green hair.

"Water not eating?" she asked.

"Not today, Grass. But I am sure he'll appreciate your food when he awakens from his meditation." he said.

"Hes overworking himself, Ice. If this was different part ot the ocean, i could use Ingrain to wrap us up tight in a dome of seabed." Grass said.

"Youre not strong enough to do that." Ice said.

"What? Im strong!" Grass pouted. "Why dont you help out and freeze us in an Ice dome so Water can take a break for a change?"

"Because we wouldn't be able to escape. We might not need air but the ship's systems getting soaked would be a problem for all of us." Ice said.

"Oh. But one day i'll show you i'm stronger than i look. Youre always doing that." Grass said.

"Because you're better at cooking than fighting. Besides, you'll get your chance once Electric and Steel finish the repairs and we depart to hunt down the Enhanced." Ice said.

"Geez." Betty said running out as she entered another room which was a training facility. She saw Fight along with a tall man with mud brown hair and a woman with purple hair covering her eye as they were attacking dummies with fists, mud and poison.

"Fight, i presume." Betty said quietly. "The man must be Ground, and the girl is Poison."

"So you really fought one of the extras were looking for, huh?" Ground asked.

"No. One of their subordinates. A pirate. He was skilled. I liked fighting him." Fight said.

"Aw, come on, Fight!" Ground said firing Mud Shot at a dummy, taking its head off. "What about fighting me? Remember we fight alot?"

"You were getting predictable. I was always winning." Fight said.

"Gah… youre right. I wish i wasn't so preferable, but that's how i was made. I can only do so much with my moves, y'know." Ground said.

"You seem so laid back about being readable." Fight said.

"Yeah, cause i can get better. Mud is thicker than water." Ground said.

"If that's the case, you won't beat me, but you could try too." Fight said.

"Oh come on, you gotta lay off me for sparing sometime." Ground said.

"Enough you two. We need to be ready for the execution of those two enhanced when we take off." Poison said.

"You mean the bounty hunter and the girl right?" Ground asked.

"Makes sense. They told us what we needed. We don't really have a use for them anymore." Fight said.

"Oh no." Betty said as she ran out only to see Fairy and a man with short red hair walking her way.

"So, its true. We get to leave soon?" the man asked.

"Totally. Electric told us it should be ready in a few hours." Fairy said.

"And do you know at what time?" he asked excited.

"Sorry Fire, but...I dunno." she said closing an eye and having her tongue out.

"Argh! You always gotta douse me!" Fire said.

"Yeah, cause i like having fun. I like playing." Fairy said. "And besides, you see those things Fight came back in?"

"Yeah. That strange second skin." Fire said. "He said they were called clothes."

"Come to think of it, i dont think i want people to see me naked. Maybe theres something we can wear on this ship." Fairy said.

"Fat chance. There isn't a trace of those garments on the ship. Maybe you can indulge yourself and find some when we leave." Fire said.

"Aw." Fairy said.

"Hmm. They don't even know what clothes are." Betty said as she ran under them and headed to the hangar. She walked to the edge of the water and was happy to see the sub was still in a piece. She then heard the door open and hid. Walking in was Flying, Dark, Ghost and a strange girl with four arms and compounded eyes and light green hair.

"So, we'll finally leave the darkness." Dark said. "Makes me sad actually. But...I will make sure Psychic didn't die in vain."

"She's not dead you morbid idiot!" Ghost said hitting him.

"We can't die. Even if we are attacked and stabbed, we regenerate. We are undying." Flying said.

"Yes and we come in a multitude. We may have small numbers but we make up for it with our regeneration and our power." the girl said.

"Bug is right. We cannot be killed or stopped." Ghost said.

"You two girls agree so much with each other." Dark said.

"Well, ghost is creepy, but she does agree with me aot." Bug said.

"ANd Bug always has good insight for me to look past most morbid things." Ghost said. "Even a morbid idiot like you."

"Yes. I guess. But we must not let us be down. We will be killing a lot of people soon and all of this for Psychic's spirit." Dark said.

"Ugh!" Ghost, Flying and Bug said.

Betty snuck out as she entered the main control room. She saw Connor and Morph tied up with Dragon observing them and a normal looking man with gray hair as he was taking apart Connor's guns.

"Hey, you better put those back togetehr, buddy!" Connor said.

"Hmm. A strange weapon. They appear to fire small pieces of lead to pierce the body. Lethal to humans but not effective on us." he said.

"How are you able to take apart something youve just seen so easily?" Connor asked.

"It is a weapon that made me curious. As the one who finds information, I must dissect, take apart and cut open to learn how it works." he said.

"As long as you put em together again." Connor said.

"What would be the point? You won't be using them again." he said.

Connor steeled himself. "Dragon wasnt gonna keep his world after all."

"I will let loose the normal ones. But you and the girl are our targets for destruction. If we release you, you will just run and warn the rest of them. The moment the ship takes off, you will be executed." Dragon said.

"A fine plan, Dragon." the man said.

"As well as your intellect, Normal." Dragon said. "You were the only one smart enough to figure out this ship for us."

"Electric is almost done fixing the main engines. We will be flight-ready in approximately 3 hours." Normal said.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing the light and not hiding in the dark." Dragon said.

"Yes. We all do." Normal said as Betty ran towards Connor and Morph. The two spotted her as she shushed them and began undoing their restraints.

"After the execution, we will see about a way of making our presence known to these worlds. We exist. We are the ones to save them. We are...the Elements." Dragon said before sniffing the air. He turned around to see Connor and Morph free. "They're free! Capture them!"

"Fat chance, lizard brain!" Connor said grabbing a scalpel and throwing it right into Dragons eye, blinding him in the right.

"ARGH!" Dragon roared pulling it out as Connor and Morph ran with Betty.

"Okay, the sub is still safe. But we need to get Mustang, Hawkeye and Brandish out first. And we need to be fast." Betty said.

"If i still had my stuff, i could get em out, but Normal disabled all of it." Connor said.

"Please. I'm small enough to pick the lock and I know the unlock code. We just need to get there." Betty said.

"Uh, guys?!" Morph said as a large man with silver hair was in their way.

"Steel! Dont let them escape!" Dragon voice said over the intercom.

"Its a good thing I finished welding." Steel said putting his hands against the walls as the metal began to change and morph to snare the three.

"Run!" Connor said as they avoided it and ran past him. Steel turned around, sinking into the metal as he was rushing after them.

"Holy crap, he can do that?!" Morph asked.

"Youre not getting away from me!" Steel said.

"What're you gonna do to slow us down?" Connor said.

"This." Steel said as the metal ground was becoming more liquid as they were beginning to sink.

"We need to hide." Connor said.

"No, just gotta keep going." Morph said grabbing the two of them and tossing them before pulling herself out.

The three of them soon made it to the holding cells where they freed Mustang, Hawkeye and Brandish.

"Betty, what's going on?" Mustang asked.

"No time. We need to escape now." Betty said.

"They'll be airborne in 3 hours or less. We gotta do something." Connor said as Betty got the other three out as Brandish resized her to normal.

"Connor, there's a time for action and a time to retreat. We need to retreat." Mustang said.

"Yeah… we need to go." Connor said as they ran to the sub. As Steel entered the room, they jumped into the sub as it piloted off. Dragon entered.

"Sorry Dragon...but they got away." Steel said disappointed.

"I see. Well, I have a feeling we'll see those enhanced again." Dragon said. "I look forward to ripping their heads off."

"Report from electric, Dragon." Normal said as he walked in.

"Were ready." Electric said.

"Yes. Then start it up." Dragon said eagerly.

As the sub was surfacing, they soon were detecting seismic readings as they looked to see the Dark Cruiser rising from the sea.

"Oh, crap." Connor said as it surfaced.

Inside, Water awoke from his meditation and collapse as Grass went to him.

"Water! Oh im so glad youre not overworked! Wait, are you?" Grass asked.

"So...hungry." he said as his stomach growled.

"Oh. Here, Ice brought you something to eat. Courtesy of me." Grass said.

Water quickly took it and started eating quickly before the bowl was cleaned.

"It was delicious. Thank you." Water said. "So, we get to see the outside worlds now?"

"Yes. We can finally make sure our mission goes off without a hitch." Grass said.

"We finally get to see it… the world that needs saving." Water said.

Outside, the Dark Cruiser Rocketed into the sky. Connor looked at what just happened, and had only this to ask…

"What have i done?" Connor said.

"There was nothing we could do. These guys are on a whole nother level. It only took two of them to defeat us." Betty said.

"No. Now that they're free, they'll go for the Enhanced...and the government." Connor said. "This is my fault… im such an idiot! Was i brought back just to doom the worlds?!" he said.

"Enough!" Hawkeye said slapping him. "You think this revolves around you? You didn't make them! You didn't guide their ambition! You didn't fix their ship! They and Flux were the causes! So don't feel like this is all on your shoulders! This is on all of us!"

"You're right. All we can do is warn the council and regroup." Connor said. "We might not have been able to stop their rising, but we can at least stop their march."


	3. Warning

The Elements didn't know where the HQ was, so Team Revival was able to get back to the chamber and tell the council.

"Living elemental weapons!? To think Flux could actually create something so...disastrous." Metala said.

"And they think the council rules the universes. Luckily, they don't know where the HQ is yet so we need to evacuate all of you." Betty said.

"Evacuate? This situation is on you all. You failed to keep the threat contained." Heat said.

"With all due respect, these things are a lot stronger than you might think. It only took two of them to stop us." Mustang said.

"We should heed them. These Elements could be dangerous." Oceana said.

"No, we shouldn't believe them, they failed their mission and unleashed these monsters!" Revolution said.

"So one failed mission is all it takes for you to lose all trust?" Hawkeye said.

"It is when it means you revealed so much about us to something that you should have belayed the info to!" Revolution said.

"Revolution, that is enough!" Vigor said.

"Silence!" the head councilman said. "Connor, Team Revival. Due to your failure, you put us all at risk. Therefore...you six...are relieved of your duties. This is now a government matter now."

"Yes sir.." Connor said. As they walked away.

In the common areas…

Connor pounded the walls.

"So thats it? We just give up here?" Morph asked.'

"We were ordered by government officials to get out. Not much we can do." Betty said.

"Seems I was wrong. The Universal Government is like the one that runs Amestris." Mustang said.

"What do you mean, Mustang?" Connor asked.

"Power. That's all any of these officials care for. Those government guys aren't much different from King Bradley. We have been waging a lot of wars over the years. Though, the one I regret most...was the Ishvalan War of Extermination." Mustang said.

"What happened? Did King Bradley…" Connor said.

"The military was ordered to exterminate the country due to an incident when an Ishvalan child was shot by an Amestrian soldier." Hawkeye said crying. "So many dead. Not just soldiers. Men, women, children. All of them."

"We can't return the lives of those we have taken. A reason why I wanna become Fuhrer." Mustang said.

"You?" Connor asked.

"I wanna be able to return their holy land to them and rebuild it better. Put an end to these endless wars." Mustang said.

(Cue-12 Stones: We are One)

Connor then looked around at his team. Morph Didn't know who she was, or why. She didn't know anything about herself or her instincts. Mustang and Hawkeye have both been through wars happening over and over endlessly. Brandish, her country is gonna be lost without Zeref to lead them. And then, he looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

A lost soul, revived. A debt still owed to a bandit for killing his parents. But he wasn't someone the government uses. He's someone else. A Bounty Hunter. And Bounty hunters don't work for the government.

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory

Conner walked to his weapons locker and picked up spare copies of the guns that were dismantled.

We are the young

Dying sons

We live to change the face of history

"Y'know… i've been looking at this all wrong." Connor said. "Were not the Government's tools to use. We're someone else."

"Meaning what?" Brandish asked.

"Were heroes. We just haven't become them yet." Connor said. "We've been held back. We need to take matters into our own hands. Its what i used to do as a bounty hunter before the government made me their dog. Now i know im doing the wrong thing. Team Revival isn't a service squad. We're meant for something more."

He then saw images of Jexi, Hope, Zexi, David and Spectra. "Those fighters we teamed with, they didn't need government direction and neither do we." he said.

Betty smiled. "So youre finally doing it, huh?"

"It was gonna happen." Connor grinned.

Dont Be afraid, its the price we pay.

The only easy day was yesterday!

"You finally get it. So let's go, and take matters into our own hands." Mustang smiled.

"Yeah. We'll find a way to beat those Elements. Because that's what were gonna do." Connor said.

So Hear our voice, we have a choice!

Its time to face it…!

"Councilmen! Unauthorized take off of Cruiser class ship from the Hangar! Its Team Revival… they've gone rogue!" a servant said as a ship flew out.

"What?" the head councilman said.

"That Connor….of course he'd do this." Vigor said looking off smiling.

We are one, We are one, We are One!

We will stand together!

Number one, Number one!

The chosen ones…

We are one, we are one!

We will fight forever!

We are one and we wont die out!

"Guess I don't need to keep this up." Vigor said.

"Where are you going?" Revolution demanded.

"Don't know about you but I'm going into hiding. And if any of you were smart enough, you'd join me." Vigor said taking off slowly.

"Damn that Connor…" Metala said smiling a bit.

The Ship they were in, the Freedom Flyer, flew through the Highway.

"So what do we do now?" Morph asked.

"We go and find the groups we fought with, and team up with them. And then we find the Elements, and how to beat them. And since they're made from Z Crystals… i think there might be a place we can find some clues in.." Betty said.

"The Alola Region." Connor said.

"How will we even know if they will be there? We cant just go there and look for them." Mustang said.

"Then we go where they are headed. I heard through the grapevine that David Ishihara plans to travel through Hoenn as a trainer." Betty said.

"We find david, we find the others." Connor said. "So off we go!" he said as the ship took off.

To be continued in Brave Adventurers Travels: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.


End file.
